Taxi from Hell 3: Coming Home
by cmfan4eva
Summary: Emily has to return to DC to testify against her rapist.how will she deal with seeing everyone again....and how will they all react to her new surprises,especially JJ
1. Chapter 1

Note: yes I changes the names of her children…they are now Ethan James Prentiss and Alyssa Jennifer Prentiss (AJ)

Emily sighed as she looked out the window of the plane. They had made her wait three months before they allowed her and the twins to fly.

She had struggled when talking to Penelope about coming home, she had to hear about JJ and what she had gone through without her there. She knew that she was still in love with JJ, but she doubted JJ would want her now that she had two children….to a rapist no less.

Emily turned her head at the sound of gurgling and found that Ethan was wide awake and looking at her with wide eyes. He shuffled in his seat and Emily knew that he wanted to be picked up. They were about to land so she said to him, "Soon little man….we're about to go home." Ethan gurgled some more before Emily handed him his pacifier. He settled right away. It was amazing how fast she had learnt to read her own children.

When the plane landed, the stewards helped her with taking the twins off the plane and putting them into their stroller.

Emily realised that she had to feed them so she went to a small café and sat down in an available seat. Whilst the twins were feeding, Emily watched the small tv and all that was on were the headlines, "Star witness in Taxi Rapist to testify tomorrow, we are trying to get information from the police as to who the victim was that came forward to testify….rumor has it that it is a law enforcement official."

Emily was sick of hearing about it. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number, the person didn't pick up so she left a message, "Hey…it's me. Um call me back, I'm in DC for the trial and we need to talk….Alot of things have changed and I need to see you…..please" Emily then pressed the end button and realised she had to keep moving.

She walked through the airport and out to the taxi terminal. She looked at the cabs then realised she was too scared to catch one. She sighed and walked back inside to hire a car. She knew it was going to cost her but nowdays her safety came first. She was almost to the apartment she was renting when her phone rang. She pulled the car over and answered the phone, "Emily Prentiss…"

"Hey Em….it's JJ….you wanted to talk? When and where?" Emily was gobsmacked that JJ was willing to talk to her, it took her a few seconds to recover. "Uh…give me about an hour and then meet me at my new place….got a pen and paper?" JJ answered yes, Emily gave her the address and as she was about to hang up Emily stopped her and said to her, "I'm sorry I left but it was something I had to do….I missed you so much Jayje." Emily could hear that JJ was ready to cry on the other end of the phone…but she replied, "I missed you too Em…talk later." JJ hung up.

Emily took a few seconds to collect herself before proceeding to her new apartment. She walked inside her new place and felt at home. A friend of hers was an interior decorator and designer so she talked with her before she came back and got her to decorate the place.

Emily noticed the double cribs in the living room, the twins were still asleep so she quickly took them out of their car seats then placed them in the cribs. She was amazed at how much the twins looked like her. The didn't have one inch of their father in them and that pleased her. The fact they looked like Em also meant that they looked almost identical except for the fact that they were fraternal.

Emily smiled at her babies before grabbing the monitor and going to take a shower.

About an hour later, Emily had just put the coffee maker on for coffee when there was a knock on her door.


	2. Telling JJ

Emily slowly made her way over to the door and looked out the peephole. It was JJ. Emily quickly checked on her babies before opening the door to JJ.

"Hey….uh….come in…" Emily struggled to get out. She couldn't help but realise JJ had dressed 'formally' for their meeting tonight. She cleared her throat before continuing,

"You, uh , want a glass of wine?"

JJ smirked at Emily's nerves and nodded her head in agreement, "Wine would be great thanks Em….I like your new place."

Emily was in the kitchen when she replied, "Yeah….before I came back I had a friend set it up….they did it especially for me." Emily walked out of the kitchen and placed the glass of wine in front of JJ. She sighed deeply knowing that she was going to have to explain herself to JJ eventually.

"JJ, I think we should talk before it gets too late….about everything."

JJ nodded her head before replying, "Okay, I want you to tell me everything…don't leave out anything." Emily smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay…well I'll start from the day before I left….I wasn't feeling well and I went to the doctors to get checked out, you know in case I got something from our last case…." JJ nodded her head in agreement…. "Anyway….I was sitting in the surgery waiting to be called…_._

_Emily sat in the chairs waiting for the doctor to call her name when she noticed a pregnant woman sitting in the chair opposite her. That was when it hit her…..doing some mental calculations she realised it had been three months since she had her last period. She then began to shake as she realised what it would mean if she was pregnant…it was the rapists baby. "Emily Prentiss" She stood up and walked into the room in a daze. Her doctor looked at her with a smile and then asked her, "What seems to be the problem Emily? We haven't seen you in a while." Emily smiled weakly at her, "I wasn't feeling well, but I just realised that its been a while since my last period….I..I don't know what to do." The doctor turned around and said to her with a frown, "Excuse me for prying but aren't you in a relationship with Agent Jareau?" Emily nodded her head before replying, "You know the Taxi Rapist?..." The doctor nodded and then realisation dawned in her eyes and then sympathy was on her face. "Well let's just get a test first and we'll figure out what's going to happen next." Unfortunately the test had come back positive._

_Emily walked out of the surgery in a daze and made her way over to her car. As she was getting into the car she noticed and envelope on the front window. She grabbed the envelope and made her way back home. _

_When she got back home, she sat down on the couch and was in a daze for a while. How was she going to tell JJ that she was pregnant with a rapists baby….would they keep it? Would JJ stay with her? Emily sat on the couch for about an hour before the envelope caught her eye again. _

_She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. She pulled out photos and looked through them. Her heart dropped at what she saw. It was photos of her, JJ and the team throughout different times the past few months. She felt the note that fell out after. It said_ 'Thanks for carrying on the family name Agent Prentiss….I'll be seeing you and your girlfriend soon. TR. _Emily ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was then that she realised she was going to have to leave the country if she wanted her family to survive. She began getting everything in order and writing notes to the members on her team….the next morning she was on her way to France. _

Emily stopped her story and then looked at JJ who had tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Emily….why didn't you tell me this? We could've helped you out Em…we were together."

Emily nodded her head and then wiped the tear from her eye. She interrupted JJ and said to her, "No JJ, you couldn't. he would have found me no matter where I went…I had to protect my family." At that precise moment Her children decided to make their existence known. Emily smiled and turned to JJ, "I think it's time you come meet the twins." She led JJ over to the double crib and watched as JJ looked down at the twins that were shuffling, meaning they wanted to be picked up. Emily smiled at JJ and picked up Ethan, handing him to JJ and said to her, "It's okay JJ, I tell them about you."

JJ smiled at Emily and said to her, "they are so cute, what are their names?" Emily's smiled widened at this and replied, "You are holding Ethan James Prentiss, who was born on the 14th June at 2. 30 in the morning….and this little lady is named Alyssa Jennifer Prentiss, born on the 14th of June at 2.45 in the morning."

JJ turned suddenly at hearing Alyssa's name and her eyes widened…."You named her after me?" Emily nodded her head, "Of course…you were and always will be the love of my life Jen…I needed something to remind me of that love." JJ slowly made her way over to Emily and leant in to kiss Emily when the phone rang.


End file.
